The present invention generally relates to antennas and more particularly toward the electrical improvement and size reduction of T-bar fed slot antennas.
In a previous study, sponsored by the Navy, E. H. Newman concluded that in T-bar fed slot antennas, T-bars of thin rectangular cross section exhibit essentially the same input impedance as T-bars of circular cross section, but that the T-bar geometry is one of the important parameters of bandwidth performance. Bandwidth was considered, by Newman, to be that frequency range where the VSWR of the antenna remains below 2.0.
However, other important performance parameters such as efficiency, gain, and radiation patterns are also suitable for evaluation in terms of bandwidth. An experimental system was devised that would sample each of the performance parameters simultaneously as the antenna parameters were varied and would quickly describe these interrelationships.